


Mine

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty: Black Ops lll
Genre: Cuddle, M/M, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Richtofen and Nikolai spend some time alone.





	

Richtofen grunted as he was thrown roughly into the wall.  
“How bad you want?” Nicolai growled into his ear.  
“More than you can give, Russisch! “ Richtofen sneered.  
Nikolai grabbed hold of Richtofen by his vest and threw him to the ground. “Like dog, or I not do!“  
Richtofen unbuckled his gun belt and tossed it aside before moving on to his grey trousers. Soon they, along with his white briefs, were in a pile around his ankles, his pale ass up and ready for the worst the Russian could do.  
Dropping his own trousers Nikolai lubed up his straining rod with a predatory gleam in his eyes.  
“Bad!” He laughed as he spanked him, Richtofen’s breath hissing through his teeth as he sneered up at the Nicolai.  
“Oh, you like, do you?” Nikolai swatted him again, this time getting a yelp in response.  
“Schtop before you break your delicate hand!” Richton taunted.  
Nikolai grinned and swatted him harder this time. “Still think hand delicate?”  
Richtofen shook his head as he rubbed his sore ass. “Nein. Very strong.” He gulped as he continued to rub his ass which was a nice shade of pink now.  
“Good. Now take deep breath.”

Arching his back, Richtofen moaned softly as the Russian slowly thrust his hips. No rough fucking here, Nikolai wanted his lover to enjoy this as much as he did.  
“Like?”  
“Oh, JA!”  
By now Richtofen had his face pressed against the cold hardwood floor, Nikolai’s bearish hands the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the floor entirely. Richtofen began panting and whimpering, signs Nikolai knew meant he was close to the end. Increasing his pace, he made sure they came at the same time. 

This was the part he liked the most. He kissed the top of Richtofen’s head as the smaller man lay in his arms, his head resting on Nikolai’s chest.  
“Mine.”  
Richtofen, heavy eyed from exhaustion, smiled up at him. “Ja.” He whispered as his eyes slowly closed.


End file.
